Prior art tissue containers are readily available in the prior art, with a container having a disposal housing through a bottom wall thereof, as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,545, with attendant awkwardness in use.
Further such examples are indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,145,062 and Design patents 312,934 and 344,425.